Belle (248)
Belle, A.K.A. Experiment 248, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to scare people with a loud, high-pitched shriek. Her one true place is as Nani's alarm clock. Bio Experiment 248 was the 248th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to terrify enemies with an extremely loud, ear-piercing scream. 248 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 248 was presumably activated in a rainstorm and haunted the Ali'i Trail. One night after 248 had been activated, Lilo, Mertle, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were hiking the Ali'i Trail to search for the alleged Night Marchers (an ancient Hawaiian legend). After hiking for half an hour, Stitch detected something with his night vision. He caught a glimpse of 248 inside some bushes and a trail of footprints. Stitch then notified Lilo and the others. When it suddenly started to rain, everyone took shelter in a makeshift tent. Lilo, Mertle, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley then told each other scary stories. When Lilo finished telling her story, the group heard 248's screams, which were mistaken for that of Night Marchers and scared everyone. Jumba later recognized the scream as one of his experiments, and the group soon found 248 standing on a rock. Lilo decided to name her Belle, a nickname relating to the word Decibel. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley then got a hold of Belle, but she ran off into a cave to Gantu, who was pretending to be a Night Marcher to get her. However, Belle's piercing screams were too much for him, and he begged Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley to take her. Lilo then found Belle's one true place as Nani's alarm clock. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Belle, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Belle did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Belle is a small blue experiment with a pitchfork-shaped head with an upside-down arrow-shaped mark on her forehead, a small body, thin arms and a small lion-like tail and that looks like a cross between Holio (606) and Heat (609). Special Abilities Belle has a loud, high-pitched scream to scare people by using her big and loud mouth. Weaknesses N/A Trivia *Belle is one of the few experiments who lives with Lilo and Stitch. *Belle's pod color is green. *Though she possessed no form of relationship in the series, most fans consider her to eventually pair up with Yaarp for obvious similarities in color and noise emission. Though this is just a common assumption and should not be considered canon. Gallery 248 belle by bricerific43-d587g49.jpg 248_Belle_by_experiments.jpg 248_Belle.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-50-05.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-52-46.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-53-48.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-55-07.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-55-59.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-55-63.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-56-06.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-57-08.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 9-59-55.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-00-16.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-00-44.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-01-13.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-01-36.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-01-59.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-02-54.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-04-51.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-05-25.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-06-37.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-07-57.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-08-28.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-08-51.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-09-20.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-10-20.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-11-04.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-13-33.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-14-38.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-15-35.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-17-09.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-17-31.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-18-03.jpg screenCapture 16.05.13 10-18-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png panes40.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Females